


Young at Heart

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft Holmes, suffering from amnesia, realizes Sally has big news for him. How will he accept being a father when he can't remember being a husband?





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "Remember, you have to remember."

Mycroft looked over at the woman he was told multiple times by people he trusted was his wife. Due to the head injury he’d received in a car accident, he had no memory of the past two years. All he could remember about Sally Holmes nee Donovan was that she worked for NSY and had no love for his younger brother.

How they’d gone from near-strangers to married in less than two years still baffled him.

There was something else. He’d have to be an absolute imbecile not to notice that his wife was pregnant. She hadn’t told him yet. He assumed she was waiting for the “right” time, presumably once he had regained his memories. Mycroft didn’t know what to feel about the child, but then he didn’t know what to feel about the child’s mother.

He watched Sally over the top of the morning paper while she ate breakfast. She was chewing slowly, methodically, something he assumed was for the baby’s benefit. Sally seemed like the type to just wolf down her food before rushing off to work.

The radio was softly playing the Sinatra channel from its place at the end of the table. A new song started and Mycroft froze as “Young at Heart” filled his ears.

“This is our song,” he said quietly, surprised.

“Yeah,” Sally said absently. Her head jerked up and she stared at him when she realized how momentous his statement was. “You remember?” She reached out to take one of his hands in both of hers. “Remember, you have to remember, Mycroft.”

It was as if the song had opened the floodgates. Images of the past two years filled his mind – their first date, their first kiss, their first time, her telling him she loved him before he had a chance to say it first, their wedding, their honeymoon. Love for Sally and the baby filled his heart.

He smiled weakly. “You usually call me Mike.”

Squealing in delight, Sally jumped up then came around to his side of the table before sitting in his lap and snogging him breathless. He held her close and kissed her back just as deeply before murmuring when they came up for air, “Don’t you have something to tell me, Mrs. Holmes?” He pressed his forehead against hers.

Sally giggled. “I think you’ve already figured it out. Are you … happy?”

“Deliriously,” he murmured. “Are you?”

“I’m giddy. And hey, we beat Sherlock and Molly.”

Mycroft chuckled. “With the way my brother and sister-in-law are, I’m sure their first won’t be far behind.”

“Your parents are going to have so many grandkids, they’ll be over the moon. We did talk about having two or three.”

He nodded. “I will take as many as you are willing to give me, my dear.”

“God, I can’t tell you how much I missed hearing you call me that,” she murmured.

“You’ll hear it ten times a day,” he murmured, holding her close. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mike.”

Mycroft knew he’d always remember how content he felt at that moment.


End file.
